Sydney Michaels
Sydney Colleen Michaels is a waitress working at the Fault Line and Resistance member. She is the youngest sister of Resistance leader Murphy Michaels. Early History Born to a large Irish family in Hyaniss, Sydney is the youngest child of James and Naomi Michaels, third generation immigrants. Born only a year after the end of the Visitor occupation, Sydney grew up oblivious to the difficulties endured by her family and their neighbors. As the youngest, she was over ind ulged and when her father abandoned the increasingly competitive fishing trade to chart his boat to bored executives wanting to go sword fishing, Sydney enjoyed the benefits of his improved finances. Always accustomed to being the centre of attraction, it was no surprise that she was Head Cheerleader and had her pick of the boys at Barnstable High School. Although she had a high school sweetheart named Tom, Sydney made it perfectly clear she was not remaining in Hyaniss Port. She wanted to be an actress and was often applauded during her performances in high school productions. Only eight years old when her brother Murphy went to join the Navy, Sydney enjoyed a better relationship with him than the rest of her siblings. The other Michaels children considered her spoilt, while her mother viewed her with a weary tolerance since she was clearly James’ favorite. Sydney poured her heart and hopes in the letters to her seldom seen brother and when he returned, he seemed to be the only one who could manage her when she was behaving badly. Los Angeles Upon graduating, Sydney embarked on her journey to become an actress, traveling to Los Angeles instead of going to college, much to her mother’s and this time, her father’s disapproval. However, upon arriving in Los Angeles, she soon learnt that she was one of thousands of young hopeful and her struggles to get agents and contacts led to some rather unsavory choices. Desperate to supplement her income when the few modeling jobs she managed to land was not enough and too ashamed to call home, Sydney participated in the filming of a soft-porn adult film. When a lift home from the director resulted in near rape, Sydney’s efforts to defend herself led to the director accusing her of prostitution and that she assaulted him over a disagreed price. With the case hinging on each other’s word, the charges were dropped and Sydney was able to avoid a stint in jail. However, she decided to put as much distance between herself and Los Angeles. Taking up the offer of a friend with an apartment in San Francisco, Sydney move to the Golden Gate City, leaving her dreams of stardom behind. Not prepared to go home with her tail tucked between her legs, she started working in an exotic club, stripping. Though not admirable work, it paid well and allowed Sydney to enrol in college courses, to rebuild her life. Family The youngest of five children, Sydney is the last of five children, Murphy, Bridget and non fraternal twin brothers, Callum and Sean. Personality Being the youngest child, she was naturally spoilt and somewhat selfish. Obnoxious and loud because that was the best way to get what she wanted, the years in Los Angeles tempered her effervescent personality somewhat. However, Sydney was smart enough to learn form the experiences and has become a wiser person. Still an optimist and refusing to believe she cannot accomplish a thing, Sydney plans to return home a success and not before then. She enjoys rock music with her brother Murphy and is quiet the dancer though not skilled enough to take it up as a profession. Vital Statistics Age:22 Height: 5’8 Hair: Brunette Eyes: Hazel Distinguishing Marks? None. Place of Birth: Hyannis, Massachusetts Professional Occupation: Waitress Education *Barnstable High School Played by Scribe